Haunted
by LiveLaughLove013
Summary: Ginny's thoughts and feelings when she sees Harry lying dead in Hagrid's arms during the final battle. Songfic to Taylor Swift's Haunted.


Haunted

A short one-shot about what I thought Ginny would feel when she saw Harry's body. Told from Ginny's POV, and she's talking to Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. The song _Haunted _belongs to Taylor Swift.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

I knew what loving you would mean for me.

You always were just barely on this side of the line, Harry. Voldemort was after you since you were a baby, and after you somehow survived the curse, he just wanted to kill you even more. In your 1st year at Hogwarts, facing Voldemort over the stone. And then the next year, you saved me from the Chamber. Risked your life for me, got bitten by a _basilisk _for me. Then you faced dementors, and your 4th year, Voldemort returned and nearly killed you yet again.

Your 5th year, we were all close to death, at the Department of Ministries. 6th year, they weren't after you, but you still had to go through more than anyone should have to. And this year… You were gone, chasing Voldemort, and nearly dying all the while. But you still lived. I never thought you would actually go. You were… You were _you_. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. _The boy I loved._ The one who no matter how hard Voldemort tried to kill you, he never could.

What changed?

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet__  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Silence falls over us as I try to maneuver through the crowd, wanting to see you there, some proof that Voldemort hasn't called us for the reason he says he has. _He's lying. He has to be lying._

"Harry Potter… Is Dead!" Voldemort's triumphant cackles reach my ears, and I scream.

"No! No! Harry! HARRY!" A strangled cry tears out of my mouth as I push my way through the crowd and race towards you.

_It can't be true. It can't be true. You can't be dead. You can't be._

_Ohh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_Something's made your eyes go cold_

My father wraps his arms around me and pulls me back, away from you, no doubt saving my life in the process, but I really don't care. My body is numb, and I faintly recognize the sobs wracking my body, and my screams for you still piercing the air.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shoots a silencing spell at us, and my screams die in my throat. Tears cascade down my cheeks, and my silent screams for you bounce around in my head.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong__  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you gone  
Can't turn back now,  
I'm haunted_

I can't live without you, Harry. You can't be gone. I had barely managed to live these last few months without you. I had only held myself together because I knew that the war would end eventually, that you would be back for me.

_So much for that. _The rational part of my brain points out the obvious. You're gone, never coming back. Your sparkling green eyes, the ones I fell in love with, are closed forever, cold, dull, and lifeless.

I'm a sobbing, hopeless mess, once again in my father's arms. How am I supposed to act? I _loved _you, Harry. _I love you. _I thought we had a future together. You would survive, we would be together again, maybe get married and have a few kids. Am I supposed to just forget about that? All of our memories… Haunting me, forever, always reminding me you're… Gone.

You can't be.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you_

When we broke up, I understood. It was temporary, to keep me safe. To make sure Voldemort wouldn't go after me. I had promised you, though. I'd be waiting for you. I still meant everything. I still do.

_I love you, Harry. I always will._

"You see?" Voldemort proclaims, striding back and forth next to where Harry's body now lays. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

My blood boiled. How dare he talk about you like that?

"He beat you!" Ron yells from next to me, and the charm breaks. My voice joins the others, screaming that he's lying, that you were better than he could ever be, until another spell cuts our voices off once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort says, clearly relishing the lie, because it obviously was one. You would never do that. "killed while trying to save himself-"

_He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

There's a flash and a bang, and Neville hits the ground in front of Voldemort. I gasp, but even as my eyes focus on Neville and Voldemort, my thoughts remain resolutely on you. Always you.

_Ohh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

A soft, small part of my brain reminds me it's all real. That I won't see you again, hear your voice, see you smile, feel your lips on mine, like I had wanted for so long, but had only finally gotten at the end of my 5th year. But most of me is grasping at straws, feverently hoping and praying that, by some miracle, your still alive, that any minute you'll get back up, start fighting again, that you'll come back to us.

That you'll come back to me.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you gone  
Can't turn back now,  
I'm haunted_

Voldemort's voice washes over me, arguing with Neville. I faintly register the cheer rising through the crowd for Dumbledore's Army, but when I raise my voice to join in, it comes out a strained cry. I've already lost too much, Harry. I already lost Fred, my brother. I can't lose you too, Harry.

_I know, I know,__  
I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone.  
No._

You can't be gone. You're not gone. It's not possible. You're the reason I'm fighting. You're the reason everyone's fighting. You're the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the only hope in this war, the only one who can defeat Voldemort.

Is it bad that I don't care about that?

I don't care about you being the Chosen One right now. I care about you, Harry. I care about the boy I fell in love with, the real person. That person, you, you can't really be gone. Any minute now you'll stand up and start fighting again.

Right?

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong__  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you gone  
Can't go back,  
I'm haunted_

You started this war, Harry. You're the only one who can finish it. Please.

Oooooh

And then, as the centaurs charge, giant's battle, and Neville pulls the sword of Gryffindor out of the flaming Sorting Hat, something happens. Just like I knew it would. You move.

You came back to me.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.__  
Never thought I'd see it.  
_

A/N: I actually wanted to make a YouTube video to this song like this, but I don't know how to make YouTube videos. If anyone is interested in making the video, I would love to give you my ideas for it, and see it when it's done.

Review!


End file.
